


Hidden Thoughts and Feelings

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, arrow season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set during 2x14 when the team encounters The Clock King. Felicity questions whether she is still needed on Team Arrow. An alternate version to what happened on the show.





	Hidden Thoughts and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for week three of Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon 2018 - the prompt is Hidden.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity sat on the cold floor in the dark bunker with a flashlight in her mouth trying to sort out the mess that had been her computer mainframe. Had being the keyword. Thanks to William Tockman aka The Clock King all she was left were a bunch of melted parts.  Some of it was salvageable of course, she was putting the pieces into piles to figure out what parts she absolutely needed to replace.

 

Felicity took the flashlight out of her mouth. This was easier when Digg was holding the flashlight but he had gone to get food. Oliver and Sara were gone to Sara’s welcome home party, so Felicity was left by herself to wallow in her own mess. She couldn’t do anything right nowadays. 

 

Until recently, well until Sara arrived, Felicity felt like she had an important role to play on team arrow. She brought her skills to the table. Felicity thought she really was helping the mission. Now, Sara could do everything she could do, plus she could fight. Felicity really wasn’t need anymore, perhaps she was causing more trouble than she was helping to stop.

 

Best she leave the team on their own. She would clean up the mess with Tockman, then move on. She enjoyed being part of the team but she no longer felt she was necessary. Felicity knew Oliver would be fine, he had Sara for literally everything.

 

*****

 

“I’m back and I’ve got Big Belly Burger!” Diggle announced as he walked down the stairs. He looked around the empty bunker. “Felicity?”

 

Diggle went to look around near the servers, it was still pretty dark but Felicity was tiny. Nope, no Felicity. Digg shook his head before seeing a piece of white paper near the now fried computer terminal.

  
  


_ Digg, _

 

_ Thanks so much to you and Oliver for letting me be part of your team for so long. I truly enjoyed my time with you hunting bad guys but it is now time for me to move on. I will submit my notice at Queen Consolidated as well. It’s time for a fresh start for me. Don’t worry you will fine without me, Sara is very talented. Please don’t come looking for me, everything is fine. I’m just not good at goodbyes. _

 

_ Felicity _

_ P.S. Consider The Clock King handled _

  
  


Digg hit dial on his cell phone before he even finished the brief note. “Oliver, man, you have to come back to the bunker, it’s Felicity, it’s urgent.”

 

*****

 

Oliver felt his heart stop when he heard Digg say it was Felicity and urgent. Digg said he didn’t think she was hurt but not thinking and knowing were two different things.

 

Oliver rushed down the steps of the bunker. “Digg, any luck locating her?”

 

Digg stood in the darkened bunker, he held up a tablet. “Not yet but I’m a little limited here. No wifi here.” 

 

Oliver began to pace. “Where would she go? What was she thinking? Why would she leave? Digg, we have to get her back.”

 

Digg walked up to Oliver, put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing. “Hey, hey, man slow down. Where is Sara?”

 

Oliver looked down at his shoes. “She’s still at Laurel’s. She offered to come but I told her no. I just can’t deal with her right now. Digg, Felicity is missing! Where is her note? Can I see the note?”

 

Diggle quickly grabbed the paper, walked back, handed it to Oliver.

 

Oliver tried to read the note but it was so dark. “I can’t read this! There is no light here. There are no computers here. Let’s go to Queen Consolidated, we are going to need wifi to find her.”

 

Oliver turned to head for the stairs, Digg stopped him. “We will find her, Oliver. We said we would protect her and we will.”

 

*****

 

Felicity knew how to stay hidden. She really hoped Oliver and Digg would heed her note, let her deal with Tockman and move on.

 

Felicity was crouched in the lower level of the bank this was the trap Oliver set by making a large money transfer, hopefully, Tockman would take the bait and be here shortly. She hacked into the bank’s security system, security was unaware of her, it seemed Tockman had yet to arrive.

 

Felicity knew she was making the right decision. She wasn’t the type of woman to pine for a man who clearly met his match. She’d stayed on far too long as it was believing some silly fantasy. She was smarter than that.

 

Had she not been watching the cameras as closely she may have missed the hiccup. So Tockman hacked the camera near the vault. Well, she better get going to meet him there. She wanted to end this once and for all.

 

*****

 

Oliver and Diggle were in Oliver’s office at Queen Consolidated. Oliver was waiting for his computer to boot up, who turned it off? Probably Felicity, she insisted it needed to be rebooted at least once a week for updates. She knew how he hated updates. He caught himself starting to smile.

 

“Where could she be Digg? Why would she leave? Did I do something?”

 

Diggle gave him a look with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Something more than usual, I mean.” Oliver looked out at Felicity’s empty desk.

 

“Well, you did start dating Sara,” Digg said quietly.

 

“I’ve dated women before. In fact, Felicity encouraged me to date McKenna. It’s not that.” Oliver knew he was being defensive, he knew Felicity didn’t see him that way. Sure she liked his abs but that was more of a respect for the effort he put in thing. Felicity didn’t see him like that, especially after Russia. She had been so disappointed in him when she saw Isobel leaving his room. He honestly felt like he failed her. He would always keep his true feelings about Felicity hidden, she deserved far more than he could offer.

 

“Okay, how about we go with it’s not just that? Sara also seems to have taken over some of Felicity’s duties, checking Tockman’s blood, doing web searches…” Digg trailed off.

 

“Felicity can’t possibly think that Sara could replace her in ANY way? She’s Felicity Smoak! She’s the best!” Oliver through his hands in the air.

 

“Maybe you should tell her that when we find her. She might be thinking just that. I tried to reassure her earlier tonight, clearly, that didn’t work.” Diggle took a seat on Oliver’s couch.

 

The computer beeped. “Thank goodness, it’s finally on. Now, where to search?” Oliver sat at his desk, logged in. 

 

Digg walked over, looked down at Oliver’s computer. “Well, she said she was going after Tockman. So she must have some idea how to find him.”

 

“You don’t think she’d go to the bank on her own? It’s too obvious. It would be like hiding in plain sight. Felicity is smarter than that.” Oliver typed “Felicity Smoak” into the Google search engine.

 

“Really? You think that will work? Do you think she posted where she was going on the internet so you can type her name in and find her?!” Diggle’s voice rose. He took a breath. “Sorry, I don’t know how to find her either. Felicity is the one who knows where to look.”

 

“It’s okay, Digg. I’m worried too. We said we would protect her, now she’s run off to take on the bad guy alone. What was she thinking?!” Again in looked at Felicity’s empty desk. “Okay, we can’t just sit here. On the off chance, she is at the bank she needs us. Let’s go.”

 

*****

 

Felicity managed to reach Tockman before he was able to break into the bank safe. She hid behind one of the pillars, keeping her out of sight of the security camera. She began hacking Tockman’s phone. She uploaded the same virus he had put in her system at the Bunker on his phone. She was almost finished typing when an arm yanked her from her hiding place.

 

“Well, what do we have here.” Tockman sneered.

 

“Stop right there! Your time is up Tockman! Get it? The Clock King has run out of the time”

 

“I suppose you think you are funny but I’m not going to be stopped by a small woman in knock-off high heels. Now, if you just let me be on my way, no one needs to get hurt.” Tockman pointed a gun at Felicity. 

 

“I’ll have you know, I am funny and these are designer! I just got them on discount. Also, you have underestimated the wrong woman.” Felicity was typing on her cell phone behind her back as she spoke. Felicity hit send on her cell phone causing Tockman’s cell phone located in his breast pocket to self-destruct. The shock caused Tockman to fire his gun before collapsing to the ground.

 

Oh no! I killed a man. I didn’t mean to kill him just to stop him. She suddenly realized she was on the ground. How did that happen? Then she felt the pain. Tockman shot her. She looked back over at Tockman, noticed he was breathing.

 

She had been shot. Oh no! This was not part of the plan. Felicity struggled but managed to get out of the bank without being seen. Turns out looking at security cameras for hours is a good way to know where not to go. She carried her heels in her hand as she made her escape as quickly as possible. She knew the security guards would call the police. Tockman would be arrested. 

 

Being shot hurt! She knew she there was no choice, she had to call Digg. So much for doing things on her own. It’s not like she could go to the hospital. She quickly hit dial “Digg, I’m shot. Behind bank. Don’t tell Oliver.” Then everything went dark.

 

*****

 

Felicity woke up to see the Arrow standing above her. “I told Digg, no Oliver.”

 

“Too bad. You got him.” Oliver leaned down, scooped her up off the ground. Diggle pulled up with the van, Oliver got them inside.

 

“Is she okay?” Diggle looked back from the front seat.

 

“She will be. She has to be. We need to hurry, Digg. She’s lost a lot of blood.” Oliver could not keep the fear out of his voice.

 

Digg accelerated as they headed to the bunker. As soon as they arrived, Oliver rushed to put Felicity on the exam table. Diggle placed some large emergency lights around the area as the lights were still blown from the earlier attack. Diggle quickly turned to Oliver. “I need you to stand back now. I need to work. You are too emotionally involved in this. I will tell you if I need you.”

 

“There must be something I can do!” Oliver looked down at Felicity covered in blood. He wasn’t even sure where the blood came from. 

 

Diggle sighed. “You can help me get her shirt off, then turn her on her side. We need to find out where the bullet went in, fast.”

 

Oliver helped Diggle remove Felicity’s shirt, he then rolled her on her side facing him so Digg could inspect her back. He heard a low “Oliver,”

 

Oliver looked down to see Felicity drifting in and out of consciousness. “Felicity, baby, I’m here. I’m not leaving you.” He grabbed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

 

“Got it! You are going to have to hold her still while I get the bullet out. It’s just beneath her shoulder. Can you handle that, Oliver?” Digg looked at him seriously. Oliver nodded.

 

*****

 

Felicity was laying on her stomach on the table covered with a blanket her hand still in Oliver’s as she slept. Oliver sat on a stool, he ran his fingers through her hair. He came so close to losing her tonight. It scared him more than anything ever.

 

“You have to tell her now.” Diggle’s voice seemed louder in the silent room.

 

Oliver looked up startled from his thoughts. He looked over at Digg.

 

“Oliver, you have to tell her you love her. We both know how close we came to losing her tonight. You can’t keep your love hidden any longer. Life is too short.” Diggle got up. “She seems stable. I’m going to head home. I know you will stay with her.”

 

Oliver nodded. He watched Diggle leave.

 

The room was quiet again, minus the machines monitoring Felicity. Oliver looked down at her. Digg was right. He did love Felicity but she deserved so much more. It would be selfish to put that on her. Besides it would make her uncomfortable, it’s not as though she shared these feelings.

 

“Oliver.” Felicity stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. “You’re still here.”

 

“I told you I’m not going anywhere and I hope neither are you. Digg took care of the bullet but you are going to have a scar.”

 

“Cool, my very own scar. Oliver, are you mad at me?” Felicity suddenly felt worried.

 

“Mad?! No. I’m so glad you are okay. You really scared me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Felicity smiled again. “I feel floaty.”

 

“That’s the pain meds, Digg gave you. Why don’t you try to sleep?”

 

“I can try.” Felicity smiled again.

 

“One more thing, we need to talk about your note when you wake up. I don’t want you to leave, Felicity. I’ll do whatever you want so you will stay. Felicity, you are my girl.”

 

“Love you, Oliver.” Felicity closed her eyes.

 

“Love you too, Felicity” He knew she had not heard him but it was so freeing to tell her. Maybe Digg was right. 

 

Oliver looked down again at sleeping Felicity,  he knew that once she recovered they were going to have to have a serious talk. No more secrets, no more hidden thoughts - just them.


End file.
